


En Enkel Tryckning

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: And The Reason is You [4]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, No Dialogue, Synesthesia
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Ibland, när man inte förväntar sig det, kan färgerna ändras. Ibland kan det bero på personen som inte förväntade sig det.
Relationships: Grime (Disney: Amphibia)/Sasha Waybright
Series: And The Reason is You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943260





	En Enkel Tryckning

Allt Sasha behövde var en enda beröring för att känna till en persons färg.

Så länge hon kunde komma ihåg kunde hon känna och se färger när hon rörde någon, oavsett om det var på armen, benet eller till och med ansiktet. Deras färg skulle bara visas runt hennes händer, så det täckte inte hela området hon rörde vid. Det behövdes dock inte, om hon kunde känna och se det var hon tillräckligt bra. Det var några färger som hon hatade med tarmarna när det gällde att känna någon; gul, blodröd, brun och brons. Att känna någon av dessa färger på en persons kropp fick henne att känna sig illamående, som om hon ville kasta. Hon märkte hur de också hade egna texturer beroende på personen hon hade fysisk kontakt med.

Anne var alltid azurblå, ibland med en antydan om en rosa rosa. När hon var deprimerad var hon nattblå blandad med turkos, men när hon var glad och upphetsad var hon pumpa med cyan strimmor. Oavsett humör kändes färgerna släta som glas, oavsett om det skulle vara som glasfigurer eller trasiga glasplattor. Det var en trevlig känsla, men det var inte en molnliknande madrass eller något som faller under den kategorin.

Marcy, å andra sidan, var en blandning av ormbunkar och koraller, något man inte skulle inse skulle vara en perfekt kombination av nyanser. När hon blev upphetsad ändrades hennes färger helt till rodnad och snö. Åh hur Sasha älskade att känna det, det var en av de bästa hon någonsin kände med att det kändes mjukt och krämigt vid beröringen. Men när Marcy kände negativa känslor var hon mörk guldröd, safir och bränd umbra. Färgerna tog en åttio och blev grova som stenar och smuts från en skog.

Det spelade ingen roll om hon var ledsen, arg, äcklad, vad som helst, det var detsamma hela hennes negativa känslor. När hon kände så försökte hon inte röra vid henne om det inte var nödvändigt eller oundvikligt. Marcy var inte som Anne där hon kunde röra henne utan att bli sjuk vid beröringen.

Smuts var en annan historia. När Sasha först träffade honom, stod han blodrött. Att röra vid honom kändes som att röra vid kroppsvätskor men ändå skarpa som en kniv, hon kunde inte hantera det först, även om hon aldrig skulle visa hur hon kände. Den blonda ville alltid rycka i händerna, armarna, vad som än rörde honom. Om det var små kranar eller ett snabbt tryck, störde det henne inte lika mycket. Första gången hennes hud kände hans robusta yta var hon inte så säker på om hon skulle kräkas på honom. Allt hon tänkte vid den tiden var hur han utstrålade dåliga vibbar och hur hon behövde komma undan så fort som möjligt.

Sasha var mer än glad att hon inte gick när hon var utanför dessa kedjor.

Under den tid hon stannade hos honom började hans färg förändras. Det var som att hon blev havet för att ta bort blodet för att avslöja vad som låg under, preussen och smaragderna som väntade på att visas på ytan. I stället för att vara försiktig och avlägsen för honom, när han började känna sig varmare och lugnare som ett hav i solen utom utan den fukt som följer med det, kunde hon inte låta bli att älska det när hon rörde honom. Om hon kunde, skulle Sasha hålla fast vid honom som lim under en hel vecka.

För närvarande höll hon fast vid honom medan de sov på natten. Ibland, i Sashas fall, när hon fortfarande var vaken medan hennes älskade padda sov. Grime snarkade som om det inte fanns någon morgondag, vilket hon kunde erkänna att det var irriterande. Hon ignorerade snarkningen och vilade ena sidan av ansiktet in i paddans bröst. Med ena sidan fortfarande exponerad såg Sasha var hennes arm var. Under och runt det sprang smaragder och preussen genom det området där greenerna var mer framträdande med varje inandning han tog medan bluesen med varje utandning han släppte ut. Färgerna virvlade och smälte in i varandra när de kolliderade.

Hon kunde titta på det hela natten tills hon somnade och det var just nu planen. Sasha lade sin fria hand i Grime och började känna sina färger där också. Även i mörkret var de vackra att känna och titta på. Om hon var tvungen att ta ett ögonblick för att erkänna det, skulle hon säga att det var hennes favorit upplevelse från synen ner till beröringen. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle göra om hon aldrig behövde känna eller se det igen. Inte för att Sasha skulle låta det hända, hur som helst, men det fick henne att tänka på en sak.

Hon undrade om Grime var som hon och, om han var, vilka färger hon gav till honom.


End file.
